


Dreamin, Screamin

by MoogieMan



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogieMan/pseuds/MoogieMan
Summary: Ryan and Pam have second thoughts!





	Dreamin, Screamin

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of relationships seem perfect....At least at first.

Dreamin',Screamin  
Pam pulled away from Ryan and bent to pull up her panties. They'd done it! Had sex in the supply closet after work. Maybe it was only so-so, but that was probably because they rushed. Next time would be better."How was it," she asked Ryan?"  
"It was good, it will be even better next time. How was it for you?'  
"Good," she stammered," I was just nervous. Cheating on Jim might take some time." They moved in for one last kiss.  
Suddenly the door swung open and there stood Jim and Kelly with angry looks on their faces. Jim charged ahead, his hands clinched.  
"Hey Jim, let me explain,"Ryan cringed against the wall." But Jim had lost all control. He barreled ahead furously punching the smaller man.  
"Don't, Jim," Pam pleaded,"you're hurting him." She tried to grab Jim. But Kelly grabbed Pam by the hair and swung her to the ground.  
"Ok,you little whore. I thought you were my friend." Kelly pulled Pam onto her lap, grabbed her hairbrush, and began beating pam's ass hard.The The pain was extreme and Pam screamed. She looked over and saw Jim hitting Ryan without pause."This was horrible,"Could an affair lead to this?" Pam wondered.  
"B-B-RING, The alarm went off. Pam faded in. She was in bed, Jim asleep beside her. A dream? A horrible dream! Thank God. Pam lay back, extreme relief engulfing her thoughtsl  
Then it hit her. Ryan! The closet! Oh No!" She and Ryan were planning to have sex that very afternoon. Not a dream. A real torrid encounter. This dream was so scary. It seemed almost like a warning. She had no desire to tempt fate. She looked over at Jim. He looked almost angellic in his sleep. He loved her. How could she be planning an affair? Yes they were struggling. He wanted to move to Philly. She was bored with him gone so much. Their sex life was suffering. But all couples have down times. Did she want to ruin her marriage? Sex with Ryan didn't seem so great, not after that dream. How could she stop this? Ryan was arranging the whole thing. Getting the office keys. Sending Hank home, All she had to do was make up an excuse for Jim. How could she even consider risking her marriage for Ryan? The ex-con. The druggie. He had already cheated on Kelly. And if the dream was accurate, he wasn't that good in bed. She needed to call it off now! But how? Ryan would be mad. He might even tell Jim. They had kissed once. How would Jim take that?  
Buzzz.  
Pam's cell was on vibrate, but she heard it. Caller ID said it was Ryan"Pam. We can't do this. I just had a terrible dream---"  
Me too!"  
"Mine was so real. Jim and Kelly caught us, Jim was beating me to ,death, Kelly was spanking you- hard-bruising you"  
Pam was stunned. "Ryan, I had that same dream. Exactly"  
"Pam, it was a warning. I thought that before. Now that you had that dream, we can't, we just can't. Sorry."  
" Oh, no sorries. We can stay friends but that's it. You and Kelly belong together. So do Jim and me."'  
"Even if we don't, there is a ghost or something telling me to stay away from you, and I do not want to piss it off."  
Pam heard a noise in the hall. Jim was getting up."I gotta go, Ryan see you at work."  
Jim came in, "Who was that?"Wrong number." She stopped. Dishonesty had to stop in this marriage." No, Jim. Actually a very right number. Sit down. We have to talk."  
And so they did. It wasn't easy. How close Pam came to an affair, her kissing Ryan. Jim was hurt, but he knew she loved him. It was going to take time, but they both were committed. What more could anyone ask?

 

 

Chapter End Notes:

 

Again I own none of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn't it be nice if our dreams could always get us to do the right thing!


End file.
